List of Characters in "Pokéumans France"
(Outdated ! Need to be updated !) Written by dauphin076, Pokéumans France is the first Pokéuman story written in the French language and takes place 1 year after Mr.X's defeat. Only one bad thing : it's nearly impossible to translate because of the many spelling mistakes from the author. This list describes every character in this story. Students and TSP (French name for PRT) Paul le Lucario : The main protagonist in this story. 20 years old, this Lucario has difficulties concentrating and especially has difficulties with Bone Rush and Aura Sphere. It's rare to see him really motivated. He also has terrible vertigo. He fell into a coma for three weeks following an attempted murder in chapters 8 & 9. He currently resides in room #282 with Sophie la Gardevoir and Pierre le Riolu. He is also an "Aura Guardian" and has some extra powers, but he can't control them. He beat the elite four in chapter 15. Pierre le Riolu : Paul's little brother. 15 years old. He never liked Pokémon during his human life and became very shy when his transformation started in chapter 1. He started to like Pokémon after watching a tournament in chapter 4 and felt in love for Claire la Évoli (Claire the Eevee) in chapter 5, just after the end of his transformation. He use his tail to wake Paul every morning. Sophie la Gardevoir : The most popular TSP in the Normandy Base. She saved a lot of Pokéumans from Pokéxtinction thanks to Teleport. Her best friend was brainwashed by the Pokéxtinction Organization when she was a Kirlia and she would do anything to save him. She also won a tournament in Chapter 4. Her first appearance in the story was in Chapter 1 when she saved Paul and Pierre. Zoro le Jungko (Zoro the Sceptile) : A TSP from the Île-de-France Base. He travels the country and tries to locate Mega-Stones before the Pokéxtinction Organization. His only appearance in the story was in Chapter 2, though he was mentioned in chapter 14. Jérémy le Scalproie (Jérémy the Bisharp) : A rebel Pokéuman. He was an accomplice of Pokéxtinction who liked to attack those weaker than himself for training, but he betrayed them in chapter 9 and tried to make amends. He was mentioned for the first time in chapter 3, but his official appearance was in chapter 4, during the tournament. He resides in room #625. Lucie la Lucario : Lucie was mentioned for the first time in Chapter 5. Her name was revealed in Chapter 8 and she finally appeared in chapter 10, after Paul's coma. She was extremely shy in the beginning and was speaking to nobody, but she gradually became more open to others. Her eyes are not red like every Lucario, they are magenta. Paul felt in love for her. Claire la Évoli (Claire the Eevee) : A lovely and friendly Eevee who appeared in chapter 5. She fell in love for Pierre le Riolu in chapter 6-1. Eevee is a Pokémon who habitually walks on all fours but she tries to walk with two paws. She started to try in Chapter 6-1 and finally succeeded in chapter 10. Claire holds an Everstone since the chapter 11 because she doesn't want to evolve and she is about to evolve into an Espeon or an Umbreon. Vegeto le Dracolosse (Vegeto the Dragonite) : The strongest Pokémon in the Normandy base. He always does his training alone, so nobody has seen him in a serious battle. Vegeto's real name is Marc but nobody knows it except those who challenged him during the elite four challenge. This friendly TSP appeared for the first time in chapter 5 and resides in room #149 with Claire la Évoli. Vegeto is the last member of the Elite Four and it is said that Paul and Kévin are the only ones who were able to beat him. Kévin le Amphinobi Chromatique (Kévin the Shiny Greninja) : Paul and Kévin were friends before their transformation but they never saw each other in real life. Kévin has started his transformation a few month before Paul's. His nickname was "Brazé" in his human life. His actual nickname is "Protéoss" and everybody calls him this. He tried the Elite four challenge in chapter 8 and failed against the last member but he finally succeeded in chapter 10 and became a TSP. He was mentioned for the first time in chapter 3 but his official appearance was in chapter 4, during the tournament. He resides somewhere in the aquatic zone of the base with Jesse le Staross (Jesse the Starmie). Jesse le Staross (Jesse the Starmie) : Kévin's best friend. He was mentioned for the first time in chapter 3. His name was revealed in chapter 5 with his first appearance during a battle at the swimming pool. His nickname, revealed in chapter 6-2, is "Louna" and everybody calls him this. He resides somewhere in the aquatic zone of the base with Kévin le Amphinobi. Sam le Scorvol (Sam the Gliscor) : We don't know much about this Pokémon. His first appearance was in chapter 5 at the corridors and his next appearances are in the gym class. He doesn't like when someone is talking in the back of others. He can also be a bit excited, especially in chapter 14 when Paul asked him to teach him the Rock Slide move. Gabriel le Branette (Gabriel the Banette) : This little ghost never misses an opportunity to make the clown, which sometimes draws him into troubles. He has a special ability which allow him to totally disappear. His nickname, Gab, was revealed in his first appearance in chapter 6-1. He is also really bad at English and never understands his English teacher. William le Hariyama : He appeared for the first time in chapter 6-2 as a Makuhita. He evolved into a Hariyama a few minutes after Paul's meeting. He has a little difficulty controlling his new strength. He's someone you can count on if you need help. He is also the first Pokéuman rescued by Sophie (the first in a long series). Armand le Zoroark : Paul's best friend, before and after his transformation. Paul was in the coma when Armand's transformation was completed. He seems to be as comic as Gabriel le Branette and he often do jokes to the little ghost. His illusion ability is not perfect and always takes a wrong colour, like in the chapter 11 when he was a purple Lucario. Armand call Pokémon by their Pokémon name instead of their human name. For example, he calls Paul "Lucario" and he calls Sophie "Gardevoir". He appeared the first time in chapter 8. Chaika Kyukon la Goupix (Chaika Kyukon the Vulpix) : This shy Vulpix is the daughter of a teacher of the base. Her tails, hairs, and the tip of the muzzle are white. She can easily be scared but she is friendly. She appeared in chapter 10 and her next appearances are during classes or in the infirmary, helping the nurses. Enzo le Trioxhydre (Enzo the Hydreigon) : A TSP of the Nord-pas-de-Calais region. He tried to help Sophie in the Normandy region for her mission in chapter 9 but a dam from the Pokéxtinction stopped him. He was never appeared and was mentioned only in chapter 9. Sarah la Majaspic (Sarah the Serperior) : This TSP was raped by a human and got pregnant, which forced her to keep her human form and take an identity. After her daughter's birth, she decided to keep her human life and take care of her daughter, Rosalie. She decided to go back in the Normandy Base with Sophie when her daughter started to transform into a Snivy. Her first appearance was in chapter 9 and she appeared again with her daughter fully transformed in chapter 14 during Paul's training. Rosalie la Vipélierre (Rosalie the Snivy) : Rescued by Sophie in chapter 9, she is Sarah's daughter. It is thanks to her that Sophie was able to fulfill her mission and save Paul from the death. Rosalie's first appearance was in chapter 9 and she appeared again with her mother in chapter 14 during Paul's training. Headmister / Commandant / Teachers François le Cizayox (François the Scizor) : Headmaster of the Pokéuman Normandy Base. He is the only one in this base who has a Mega-Stone. He was a member of the Elite four before being headmaster. His first appearance in the story was in Chapter 2. Commandant Jacques Pasquier le Karaclée (Commandant Jacques Pasquier the Sawk) : He is the TSP Commandant of the Normandy Base. He appeared in the chapter 9 only. During this chapter, he often called Sophie by her watch during her mission. He always calls Sophie when a human starts to turn into a Pokémon (or an other TSP if Sophie can't do the job). Jean-Luc Lupus le Lucario Chromatique (Jean-Luc Lupus the Shiny Lucario) : A TSP at retirement. This Shiny Lucario, 60 years old, does not give the impression that he is old. His immense experience has earned him a place as professor of Pokémon Battle in the Normandy Base. He is now too old to fight, but he shares his experience with his students, all Fighting type. Mr. Lupus helps his students to develop their attacks, especially Paul who has difficulty with two of his attacks and feeling the Aura. He is very proud when a student succeeds in performing an attack. His first appearance was in chapter 6-2. Everybody thinks that he is too old to fight, but it's a feint. He is still a good battler and it is shown in chapter 15 when Paul battled against him for his second battle during the Elite four challenge. Monsieur Kyukon le Feunard Chromatique (Mister Kyukon the Shiny Ninetales) : He is a Pokémon of great wisdom, battling only when necessary. He is Professor of Pokémon Strategy in the Normandy Base. He always asked the same riddle to all new students to test them and less than half of his students were successful. He is Chaika's father and appeared for the first time in chapter 6-1. Madame Delavoix la Pijako (Miss Delavoix the Chatot) : English Teacher of the Normandy Base. She has the distinction of always speaking in English during its course, which surprised everyone when she spoke in French for the first time when Paul humiliates Gabriel in chapter 6-1. Her first appearance was in this chapter. Madame Ninfia la Nymphali (Miss Ninfia the Sylveon) : Professor of Science / Technology in the Normandy Base. She has the distinction of walking on two paws continuously, this is why Claire tried to do the same. The Technology section of the course is generally more exciting than science part, very similar to the course of humans. The first lesson of Paul, Pierre, and Claire in the technology part of the course involved the humanizing ring. She appeared the first time in chapter 6-1. Monsieur Lopez le Mackogneur (Mister Lopez the Machamp) : Professor of Sport in the Normandy Base. He knows Sophie so long since he let her do what she wants during its course, like all the other teachers. He nevertheless asked her recently to help Paul overcome his vertigo as he continues to make courses to others students. Pokéumans brainwashed or deceased Gray le Carchacrok (Gray the Garchomp) : This TSP is the one who rescued Sophie 5 years ago and was her best friend. His capture decide her to become a TSP. She works hard in order to deliver him. He held room #282 with Sophie for 1 year before getting caught during a Pokéxtinctionist raid and being brainwashed. He never appeared but he was mentioned in chapters 5 & 9. Monsieur Dufour le Typhlosion : He was the headmaster of the Normandy base before being killed during a Pokéxtinctionist raid. François was promoted headmaster after Mr.Dufour's death. He was mentioned in chapter 9 only. Pokéxtinctionists Shadow : The main antagonist of this story. This unknown Pokémon currently leads the French Pokéxtinction. After Mr X's disappearance, every countries got their own leader. Shadow is the French one. What Pokémon is Shadow ? Nobody knows... It could be anyone, even your best friend ! The only information available is that he have a Mega-Stone. Samantha la Charmina (Samantha the Medicham) : One of Shadow's right arms. She infiltrate the Normandy Base in an unknown goal but she was betrayed by her accomplice Jérémy in chapter 9 and is now in the base dungeon. She tried to kill Paul but failed. Others things to know about the story Brandon was mentioned in chapter 5, but not directly. In this chapter, the headmaster explain that a Lucario caused Mr.X's disappearance but don't knows exactly what happened. He also explain that this event is the cause of Mega-Stones appearance in the world, but still don't know why. « Nous ignorons comment, mais il semblerai qu'un Lucario de la base de Long Island l'ai défait après s'être rendu dans le Monde Dimensionnel, le monde où sont allé nos ancêtres autrefois. Nous n'en savons pas plus. Le plus étrange, c'est que c'est justement à ce moment là que les Méga-Gemmes ont commencé à apparaître dans ce monde-ci. Il semblerait cependant que la Pokéxtinction soit toujours là malgré la disparition de leur chef. Certains rapports parlent d'un certain "Shadow" qui serait apparemment le leader actuel de la Pokéxtinction Française. Nous savons que ce Shadow est un Pokémon pouvant Méga-Évoluer grâce aux rapports qui nous sont parvenus mais nous ignorons de quel Pokémon il s'agit. Tout ce que nous savons à son sujet, c'est qu'il est également à la recherche des Méga-Gemmes. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la disparition de l'ennemi le plus dangereux ne signifie en aucun cas la fin de la lutte. » '' ''~~François in "Pokéumans France", Chapter 5~~ The story's poster __FORCETOC__